Late Lessons
by rhy.marwol
Summary: Jack and Ianto in their purest forms. When I say pure, I mean anything but. Pure smut, because long winded story lines full of grief just aren't my thing. Very R18 because of all the LOVIN! Be sure to check out the sequel as well...


It was late on Monday night when the hub was clear. Only Jack -who more often than not slept at the Hub- and Ianto -finishing up in the archives- were left. Just as Jack was considering calling him up to send him home, Ianto arrived at the door of his office twiddling his fingers nervously right on cue.

"Ah, Ianto, just the man I wanted to see. It's late."

"I know."

"And it's a Monday. You won't be perky in the morning if you don't get some rest."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "You said perky."

"I'm extending my vocabulary," Jack flashed him a grin, "Now go home. Get some rest. The archives will still be there tomorrow."

Ianto opened his mouth in protest but thought better of it and nodded, turning away. But he hadn't come out of politeness- quite the opposite in fact. He took a deep breath. _Jack is the only one who can help, _he told himself. Putting on a brave, well, an indifferent face, he went back into the room.

"Jack..."

"Ianto..." Jack mimicked.

"Have you finished enough paper work to keep UNIT happy?" Jack glanced at his paper work for a moment then swept it aside, grinning almost maniacally.

"Definitely not. How can I be of assistance, Mr. Jones?"

Ianto hesitated. He didn't like people disregarding formalities like Jack did. But he pushed that niggling feeling back and came out with the truth.

"I need advice." Jack stood up and perched himself on the side of the desk, watching with a bemused expression Ianto awkwardly waiting at the door. His cheeks were getting redder. Oh god he wanted to bail and go home. _This was a terrible idea._

"Actually, never mind-"

"Aw come on, Ianto. Now you've gotten me interested."

"No. No, it's not a work thing. Not something I should discuss with my boss."

"Really, Ianto? It's 8 o'clock. Isn't that the time normal people go home from work? So technically this isn't working hours so technically, I'm not your boss."

Ianto hesitated and finally let out a breath - resigning to the fact that Jack would no longer relent.

"Promise you won't laugh or… snigger or anything?"

"Scout's Honor." Jack did the little hand sign the crossed his heart. Ianto relaxed just a little.

"It's about this girl. She was nice. Interesting and funny and kind. We met at the pub and we exchanged numbers but..."

"But...?" Jack prompted.

"It got time to leave and she went in for a kiss and... Keep your promise, Jack."

"You have so little faith." but the captain's eye already had a trace of humor. Though that could have just been light.

"I realized I didn't know what to do."

Jack couldn't help it. He let out a snort but immediately regretted it as he saw the look of devastation on Ianto's face. Then without thinking, "What about Lisa?"

Ianto flinched and looked down. The memories still stung but after he'd recollected his cool exterior, he answered, much to Jack's relief.

"She wasn't a very physical sort if a person. We… talked a lot." Apparently it had been long enough or he trusted Jack enough to be able to talk about these things.

"And before that?" Jack's disbelief seemed to be growing. How could such a fantastic looking welsh man who, by the way looked brilliant in a suit, not have experienced what he would call the sole thing in life to live for?

"Well, I was young a carefree and experimenting and I don't remember. I was teenager. So it didn't really count. And I don't think about it. Because it wasn't important." All this was coming out as babble. There was something about Captain Jack Harkness that made people just pour out to him. "I really liked this girl, Jack, but I've made a fool of myself- oh my god I can't believe I just admitted that to you of all people."

Jack laughed.

"Relax, Ianto. Come on, sit down." he nodded at the seat by his desk. "You came to the right person. Let me get this straight… you want to know how to make her forget her own name, yeah?"

Ianto blinked up at him, wide eyed and, once more, shocked.

"Well, I-"

"Don't worry, I'll start with the basics. Kissing, right?"

"Um..."

Jack sighed. "I don't bite, Ianto."

"I highly doubt that."

There was the Ianto Jack knew. He grinned his infuriatingly perfect grin and though Ianto hated to admit it, it made his insides go soft. Damn his 51st century hormones.

"Well we'll start at the beginning. There are three lessons, Jones. Lesson one: the approach." Jack stood up and picked up a white board pen, scrawling what he had just announced on the office window over looking the rest of the hub.

Ianto sniggered.

"No laughing in my class, Jones." Jack said mockingly. He could see Ianto beginning to relax. Brilliant.

"Sorry, sir."

"Now when you see the target," he drew a terrible picture of a girl under the title, "you will immediately assume that she is definitely ready for a, how would you say...?"

"Snog, sir?" Ianto offered.

"Exactly. She is indeed, as all of us are, ready for a snog."

"Did you do a study on that?"

Jack turned to Ianto and growled "Did you do a study on that, _Sir_?" He corrected. Without missing a beat, he continued. "Instinctual. Now that you have learnt the first lesson, the second is The Entice."

Jack put the pen down and clasped his hands behind his back.

"I've never enticed anyone before, Jack." Ianto said, nervous. Jack's charade fell away for a split second.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Jones." He winked playfully at him. Ianto gapped and shook his head as if to get rid of the thoughts and questions bowling through it. "This girl has clearly already been wooed. So lesson two, you learnt on your own. Congratulations."

Ianto actually felt quite pleased with himself and grinned.

"And now, lesson three... The kiss."

"Your forte, I suppose?" Ianto said. Jack's mouth slide into a smile.

"How did you know?" he stepped away from the board and once more perched himself on the edge of the desk but this time much closer to his 'student'. Strangely, Ianto didn't feel awkward at all.

"There is one major rule in this lesson. You go 85 percent of the way, and if she is ready, she'll go the extra 15 percent."

The whole time, he was leaning closer, his voice dropping to more than a sort of husky whisper. "And then, you just relax... And enjoy."

Their lips connected and they kissed. It was nothing extravagant but more a soft, sweet kiss. A first kiss. As Jack pulled away, Ianto opened his eyes, his mouth hanging open.

"I should have pulled away." He croaked.

"But you didn't." Jack added. Suddenly, as if possessed, Ianto's hand was at the back of Jack's neck and they were kissing again, this time more furious- more desperate. The girl from the pub was long forgotten.

Jack broke away for a breath.

"You're not bad at this, Jones." He said.

"Fast learner." Ianto replied and their lips crashed together once more. Jack was in his lap and their kissing became more furious as if all the sexual tension that had built up over time was soaring out.

Though Ianto wasn't entirely innocent, dabbling with other males, it had been close to 10 years since he'd been with another man and the experience was exhilarating. He'd forgotten what it was like to fight for superiority. To feel another man's strength. Jack gave him everything and more that night. That first night.

He felt Jack loosen his tie and knew then and there this could only go one place.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ianto gasped as Jack began running kisses down his neck. "I mean… Tosh and Gwen and Owen… they might be…"

"Jealous?" Jack offered, whispering against Ianto's neck. It sent him shivering and Tosh, Gwen and Owen didn't matter anymore. "Come on." Jack broke off his string of kisses and a wave of disappointment rushed over his lover. Jack saw the look of disappointment on his face and smirked. "I certainly hope you didn't think I'd finished with you, Jones?"

Jack pulled him up and led him to the manhole in the ground.

"What? Down there?" Ianto screwed up his nose. It was one thing to snog in the office where several emergency exits were available but going down there would mean some sort of commitment.

It was Jack's bed.

"Yes, down there. Where else?"

Ianto grimaced. It seemed awkward to voice his concerns. So instead, he improvised.

"Well I thought you were only teaching me the basics…" Jack heaved a sigh. The thought that finally getting through to Ianto was maybe a little too easy hadn't crossed his mind until now.

"You've got a lot more to learn though." It was difficult for Jack not to let a whining tone creep into his voice. "Besides, that desk is pretty much a virgin. I was sort of hoping we could keep it that way."

Ianto bit the inside of his lip. God damn that man. He felt his trousers tighten uncomfortably. He already knew he wouldn't win this debate.

What Jack had said wasn't remotely sexy but the way he said it…

"Now that," Ianto said slowly, "is something I find hard to believe."

Jack grinned and lunged at the younger man, crashing their lips together.

This time it was rougher. Jack clearly wanted a conclusion to their night's lessons. Ianto wasn't quite ready to give it to him. Not without some more games. He snuck his hands up between them and pried them apart.

"Jack, I simply won't understand what to do if you don't explain it to me in steps like you did before."

"Cheeky bugger," Jack said against his lips. Ianto was playing along and Jack wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.

"Not cheeky, sir. Only an eager student." Ianto looked into Jack's eyes with a completely straight face.

The mere thought of what Jack could do with an 'eager student' sent shivers racing down his spine.

So he continued.

"Lesson four: Location, location, location." Jack nodded down at the manhole, eyes shining.

"Oh and now you're going all reality TV on me?"

"Jones, just get in the hole." Ianto mock saluted and climbed down the ladder. Jack breathed out; relieved he'd gotten the only man he wanted to fuck into his bedroom at last.

Ianto sat on the bed, straightening out the bed covers.

"Nice place," Ianto said as Jack joined him.

"It's especially designed to entice young students like you," Jack replied, kneeling across from him. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't look like too much to me, sir."

Jack raised an eyebrow and glanced down at Ianto's crotch. "Liars ought to be punished."

Ianto's breath caught. His hardness strained at the fabric and despite his better instincts, he desperately wanted to let it out of its confines.

"Please continue with the lesson, sir," He breathed.

"Location, right?" Jack grinned, shifting ever so slightly closer. "Somewhere comfortable, preferably. But one day you might feel like a bit of kink."

"An example, sir?" Ianto asked quietly.

"A personal favorite of mine is the laundry but you, being a novice, needn't worry about that."

Ianto's jaw dropped. Jack grinned.

"Now then, once you've chosen the location, lesson 5: outfits." It had sounded better in Jack's head.

"Do you mean," Ianto began hesitantly, "whether to take her clothes off?"

Jack's hand touched his thigh and slid upwards.

"Exactly," Jack whispered and the hand kept going.

That action elicited a moan from Ianto and he felt his arms weaken.

It danced across Ianto's chest and pushed him back against the pillows. Jack came up beside him and began undoing his tie. And then the shirt buttons all the while Jack's other hand caressed up and down his thigh.

"Jack," Ianto breathed, "You're sure this is a good idea?" This was his final chance at backing out.

"Ianto, I'm doing you a service." Jack propped himself up and leant over him. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You-" Jack interrupted him with another kiss which was lucky because he had no idea where that sentence was going.

Nor did he have any real doubt in his mind anymore about how he wanted the situation to end.

Jack's hands worked expertly, quickly finishing the job they'd started. Ianto's always neat and pressed shirt and tie now lay in a disregarded heap on the floor- although Ianto hadn't had a chance to return the favor. Jack straddled Ianto's thighs, fully clothed even though his own erection was blatantly obvious.

"Now that the subject is undressed, Jones," Jack had Ianto underneath him, practically oozing arousal, "lesson 6." He pulled at Ianto's belt buckle, smirking as Ianto arched his back when he 'accidentally' brushed his hand against the tented fabric.

Jack paused dramatically and Ianto squirmed. The sensations, the touches, the moments of sheer pleasure had sent his mind into chaos. All he wanted- no, needed was Captain Jack Harkness.

"And what is lesson 6, sir?" Ianto asked, impatient as anything.

"Preparation." Jack replied, sliding off his braces." Ianto blinked. Maybe he was innocent, naïve even but he knew exactly what Jack meant.

He watched intently as Jack let his shirt hang open.

Every curvature of his body, every muscle seemed to be shining, screaming to be touched, kissed and licked.

Jack looked – for lack of a better word – delicious.

Ianto's hands tightened around the sheets in a desperate attempt to remain calm and respectable. But every move Jack made was tailored to make the anticipation become unbearable.

Finally, Ianto couldn't hold back any longer. Jack yelped in surprise as the welsh man threw himself forward and rolled the both of them over, effectively pinning Jack underneath him.

Ianto half expected some sort of resistance but Jack only chuckled.

"Ianto, you've missed the point of lesson six entirely," He was interrupted by his own moan though as Ianto began kissing and nibbling his jaw line.

The reply came between kisses. "You… were… asking for it."

He was at his chest by then and careful not to miss any part of Jack's body, he worked slowly down towards his crotch.

"You…" Jack could barely get a sentence out without distraction at this point, "you're supposed to be innocent!"

Ianto laughed sending glorious vibrations across the captain's stomach.

"A man's restraint can only be stretched so far, sir."

Jack felt a hand at his belt buckle then at his fly and suddenly around his throbbing member and he whimpered.

It wasn't the most confident hand wrapped around it that he'd had but then again, it was Ianto's first time with him. The strokes were infrequent and sometimes hesitant.

Jack moaned and thrust against it anyway and the pressure began to build. Each nerve increased with sensitivity every stroke until Jack was right on the brink.

"Oh god!" He cried.

His back arched and his breath only managing come out in pants, he seemed too close to abort. No turning back. But somehow… he did. Sense had finally come back to him and he yanked himself away from Ianto's hand and the sensations died slowly away.

Though climax was so close and he could have let himself go within seconds, he realized the lessons hadn't been taught. Nor was it polite to cum before your practically virgin partner.

So he rolled away from Ianto, out of reach.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ianto asked, worry and self-consciousness threaded through his voice.

Jack grinned. "The opposite, Yan. You were far too brilliant."

"Why did you stop then…?" The realization dawned, "Oh."

"Come here, lesson seven begins…" Jack said cheekily, pulling the slightly confused Ianto in by the back of his neck. Their lips connected and his tongue ran along Ianto's bottom lip, requesting entry. They savored each other's tastes. Just as Ianto came up for breath, Jack began to grind against him in much the same way as before. One hand stayed on his neck and he felt the other clutch his ass.

Once more, their breathing grew heavy. The friction between them caused moans and groans to fill the bunker.

Ianto, with half lidded eyes, stared up at his co-worker whose jaw was clenched in concentration. His nails dug into Jack's shoulder and their bodies became impossibly closer. Moving as one with only one goal, the mere thought sent Ianto bucking against him.

"Please, Jack, please," He managed through gasps. Finally he was closer and his body acted of it's own accord, beginning wild spasms. He thrust backwards, forwards, anywhere to feel Jack's touch. They were both groaning too loudly, desperate for release.

Fists clenched as his body shuddered in pleasure. He gave one final thrust, spilling his seed over his trousers and the bed. Ianto felt every cell in his body exploding in pleasure. He'd never felt anything like it.

"Ianto!" Jack moaned.

With one final buck, he too fell limp on the bed, his chest heaving with the effort.

They lay clutching onto one another, riding the climactic wave down. Ianto shivered as Jack nuzzled into his neck.

"You're a terrible student," he mumbled against his skin.

"You aren't a brilliant teacher either," Ianto replied, smirking. Jack raised his head and an eyebrow. "Go 85% and if she's ready, she'll go the extra 15%?" Ianto prompted.

"I kept to that rule."

"For awhile." Ianto said, holding back a snigger at Jack's defensiveness.

"Ugh." Jack slumped back onto the younger man's chest.

"And…" Ianto continued, "You didn't name lesson seven. Consistency is key."

Jack blinked and remained silent for a while.

"Lesson seven: Release."

Ianto snorted. "You've gotten far worse at this."

"You can be ungrateful, Jones."

"Well, sir, I couldn't allow you to think I've learnt my lesson just yet."


End file.
